


Inocência

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Fluff, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Sirius ouve algo interessante enquanto ele se esconde na floresta





	Inocência

Sirius tinha dormido na floresta proibida na noite anterior, estava quente o suficiente para ele não precisar procurar um abrigo melhor e na sua forma de cachorro os dementadores não o incomodariam. Ele acordou ouvindo passos e alunos conversando, provavelmente indo a caminho da sua aula de trato de criaturas mágicas, ele se escondeu atrás uma arvore e esperou que eles passassem quando do nada ele ouviu uma voz feminina dizendo :

"Eu acredito que Sirius Black é inocente"

O choque foi tanto que Sirius quase se transformou de volta em humano. Ele espiou atrás da arvore na direção dos alunos. Ele pensou que não conseguiria identificar quem era a pessoa que tinha dito o comentário, mas ele conseguiu, afinal a garota era a única que não estava rindo ou revirando os olhos. A garota em questão tinha cabelos loiros e um uniforme da corvinal, suas bochechas tinham ficado um tanto vermelho após a reação dos colegas, mas esta não tinha tirado a expressão de convicção de seu rosto.

"De-lua dessa vez você foi longe demais" um dos garotos rindo disse.

"Meu pai diz que nos seus tempos de escola Sirius era amigo de muitos nascidos trouxas, e que ele até acabou fugindo de casa por causa de ter visões incompatíveis com sua família nessa questão"

"Bem se o editor do Pasquim diz certamente deve ser verdade" o garoto disse causando mais uma rodada de risadas.

"Não é só o meu pai, e mesmo se fosse o caso todo não foi lidado corretamente, Black nunca teve um julgamento público, eles simplesmente mandaram ele pra Azkaban, porque eles queriam enterrar o troço de uma vez sem se preocuparem em investigar as evidências, isso parece algo feito por alguém querendo esconder alguma coisa"

"Eu acho que a rua que ele destruiu e o dedo de Peter Pettigrew são evidências o suficiente, mas algumas pessoas são lentas demais pra ver isso"

As risadas começaram de novo e elas continuaram até a garota sair correndo para longe.

Sirius decidiu ir atrás dela, sua mente humana lhe dizia que aquela era uma péssima idéia mas todo os instintos que ele tinha lhe diziam para ir atrás dela. Ele a encontrou bem fora do caminho da trilha principal sentada em uma pedra chorando com a cabeça contra os joelhos. Fixado nela ele acabou pisando em uma folha seca que causou um enorme crack e trouxe subitamente o olhar da garota na sua direção.

Ele esperou que gritos viessem, sua forma animal geralmente era bem ameaçadora para aqueles que não estavam acostumados com essa. Ao invés disso a garota sorriu.

"Olá" a garota disse enxugando as lagrimas nas mangas de suas vestes.

Sirius se perguntou se mesmo na sua forma animal ele conseguia demonstrar pena em sua face, provavelmente sim porque a próxima coisa que a garota disse foi :

"Não fique triste, eu to bem, mesmo. Eu só to sendo meio boba, eu já devia ter me acostumado com isso a essa altura...então você ta com fome garoto ?" ela disse tirando um bolinho de queijo do bolso de suas vestes.

Ele se aproximou tentativamente dela, ele olhou para o bolinho e depois para ela. Ela riu levemente e disse :

"Pode comer. Eu tava guardando isso pra mais tarde, mas acho que você precisa mais do que eu"

Ele pegou com cuidado o bolinho da mão dela e começou a mastigar, a garota levou sua mão até atrás das orelhas dele e fez carinho. E Sirius percebeu que ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que alguém tinha lhe tocado com afeição.

Mais tarde ele a acompanhou até o fim da floresta e só voltou para seu esconderijo após vê-la entrando no castelo. No próximo dia ele se surpreendeu ao sentir uma vontade de voltar para o ponto da floresta onde ele tinha conhecido a garota, ele também se surpreendeu ao encontrá-la lá também, com biscoitos dessa vez em seus bolsos e um sorriso assim que ela o viu.

 


End file.
